


Dragonspice

by atlanxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Size Kink, Trans Character, Transformation, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in BBAC verse, Iwaizumi experiences dragon mating season for the first time, and Oikawa is his eager companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonspice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> For those of you unfamiliar with BBAC (which like, please read it, it's so good), Oikawa is a mind-reader and Iwaizumi is a skinwalker, which is a type of shapeshifter. Also I decided to write Oikawa as trans, because the only situation I would ever write Oikawa cis is if someone paid me to. This was originally going to be more intense, but in the end I decided that dragon knotting is intense enough as it is.... 
> 
> Skitty I hope you enjoy this like half as much as I've enjoyed your beautiful universe. This was meant to be a ficversary present but I got writer-blocked for like months oTL I hope this isn't too inconsistent with your canon.

Around dinner time, Oikawa realizes that he hasn't seen Iwaizumi in his dragon form for a couple weeks.

Now, he isn't exactly complaining about that. Iwaizumi in his dragon form is fucking huge - far bigger than would comfortably fit in even Oikawa's generously sized apartment. He's lost two end tables and a couch to Iwa's attempts to maneuver in his living room as a dragon, and he's pleased to think that Iwa is finally listening to his repeated scoldings.

But he knows Iwaizumi well enough to know that's not it, which means there has to be another reason. And he's determined to find out what that reason is.

"Say, I haven't seen your dragon form for a while," he says after dinner, cutting right to the chase. Iwaizumi startles and his mind does something Oikawa can't quite parse: a tangle of scales and heat. Curious.

"Why, did you miss it?" Iwaizumi asks, starting the dishes and pointedly not looking at him. "I thought you didn't want me wearing it in the house."

"Well I don't, but I have to say that I'm curious."

"Maybe I feel bad about ruining your furniture," he replies. Which Oikawa knows is true. He had managed to replace all of it, though Oikawa has no idea where he got the means. But he also knows he doesn't feel bad enough to stop wearing his hard-earned dragon pelt over it.

"As you well should," Oikawa tells him. "But I know you don't feel that bad about it." He can feel Iwaizumi trying not to think about something, concentrating hard on the dishes. Oikawa comes up behind him and presses on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around. He doesn't.

"It's only temporary, don't worry about it," Iwaizumi says. Oikawa gets the same flash of heat and scales again, this time tinged with something just outside of embarrassment. He starts to get an idea.

"Is it mating season?" he asks, and the way Iwa drops his plate would give him away even if Oikawa couldn't read his mind.

He grins widely. "And you didn't even think to ask if I could help?" he teases.

"You're only human," Iwaizumi says. "It would be dangerous." But now that it's been brought up he's thinking about it, thinking about his claws wraped around Oikawa's waist, the way his breathing gets heavier and his cheeks get redder. His mental image is admittedly flattering.

"Please," Oikawa scoffs. "I've survived worse." He can feel Iwaizumi's resistance crumbling.

"I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself," he admits. "I don't want to put you through anything bad."

This time, when Oikawa presses a hand to his cheek, he lets himself be pulled into making eye contact.

"Trust me, a night of hot dragon sex does not sound like a bad experience," Oikawa tells him, delighting in Iwaizumi's mental reaction to his lewd phrasing. "I think I can take it." He winks to drive the innuendo home. Iwaizumi flushes.

"If you're sure," he says quietly, red still burning high on his cheeks.

Oikawa decides not to risk breaking his bed, and pushes his coffee table to the side of the room while Iwaizumi grabs his dragon pelt from the closet. He's tangibly excited to wear it again.

He shucks his sweats in the hallway and pulls on the pelt. Oikawa watches, he always enjoys taking the time to watch the transformation if he can. Iwaizumi flexes his claws and scales bloom and ripple across his chest. He pulls the head over his face and when his eyes reopen they're bright and slitted. His wings unfurl and flap once, twice, before settling near the ceiling.

He looks down at Oikawa and steps into the room. His thoughts always carry a certain confidence, but it's more pronounced in his dragon skin. He's almost gloating at Oikawa's eager interest now, a smile curling the edges of his mind but not making it to his fearsome teeth.

"You were pretty damn keen on this yourself," Oikawa reminds him. He curls his tail into Oikawa's personal space.

Oikawa takes a step forward and puts his hand on Iwaizumi's arm, or front leg now, he supposes. He's very solid. His scales are as smooth as glass and slightly warm to the touch. He's still mentally gloating, and Oikawa huffs a bit because it's true: he's really into this form of Iwa's.

Iwaizumi wraps his other set of front claws around Oikawa's waist - all the way around. Oikawa knows he's a bit on the slender side, but it's still a bit of a thrill to be so obviously dwarfed. He leans back against the touch and looks up at Iwa's face again.

Iwaizumi is obviously making an effort to be tender, but there's a strong current of want running under his thoughts, and it buzzes under Oikawa's skin, amplifying his own excitement.

Iwaizumi thinks about kissing him, and realizes quickly that he can't. He settles for licking up his neck and cheek instead. His forked tongue is smooth, and even warmer than the rest of him. Oikawa laughs quietly and leans into it.

"You big sap," he says. Iwaizumi huffs at him, and it blows his hair back a bit.

He licks Oikawa again, letting his tongue wrap slightly around his neck before moving on. Oikawa rolls his head back slightly to allow it, staring at him with half-closed eyes.

He licks a bit lower, warm tongue flicking over the planes of his chest, his cropped nipples and the pale scars below them. Oikawa arches his back, putting himself on display.

Iwaizumi's dick is just starting to poke out of its sheath. Oikawa makes no secret of staring at it. He's intimately acquainted with Iwa's human dick, but the dragon pelt has made few appearances in their bedroom, and never fully donned. Iwaizumi mentally scolds him.

"Come on, I'm going to be getting cozy with it soon anyway, aren't I?" Oikawa asks, eyes bright. He can feel Iwaizumi's embarrassment, but the undercurrent of excitement is stronger.

He pries Iwaizumi's claws off himself - Iwaizumi lets him - and shimmies out of his pants. After a moments consideration, he ditches his briefs, too. He figures it's only fair, since Iwaizumi is already naked. He kicks his clothing to the side of the room.

He places his hands on Iwaizumi's cheeks and leans up on his toes to kiss him. Iwaizumi opens his mouth and huffs gently, but he doesn't have much in the way of lips in this form. He lowers his head slightly. Oikawa licks his teeth and reaches up to grab his horns. He shivers at that - a good move, then.

Oikawa's thumbs rub circles against the base of his horns and his chest rumbles in something almost akin to a purr. His tongue flicks against Oikawa's face.

"What else can you do with that long tongue of yours?" Oikawa asks, almost coyly. Iwaizumi's thoughts turn to cunnilingus so fast it leaves Oikawa reeling, knees weak at the thought.

Before he can think about sitting down, Iwaizumi picks him up. He laughs, giddy, as Iwaizumi brings him to his mouth. Iwa's tongue traces across his stomach and hips. His claws prod Oikawa's legs farther apart.

When he licks against Oikawa's folds, his tongue is pleasantly warm. His touch is light enough to be teasing. Oikawa grips the claws holding him up and parts his legs a bit farther in invitation, thighs trembling just slightly. Iwaizumi leans in to scrape his teeth against one of those thighs, and Oikawa whines softly.

He licks against Oikawa again, more insistent this time, tongue flicking against his clit in a steady rhythm. Oikawa's breath comes a bit louder. He can't help but watch. The mosaic of scales across Iwaizumi's snout catch the light, his eyes, narrowed in concentration, seem to almost be glowing. His horns curve elegantly towards the ceiling, slightly ridged.

His tongue dips into Oikawa, and he moans openly. He can feel Iwaizumi's arousal spike at the sound, a short feedback loop that leaves him panting. Iwaizumi's tongue curls inside him, and goes deeper. He half-chokes on a gasp, feels the sweat start to prick at his lower back. Somehow the fact that he isn't touching the ground, that he's completely at Iwaizumi's mercy, makes it more intense.

Iwaizumi does the rumbling almost-purr thing again, and Oikawa can feel it through his entire body. His tongue twists and thrusts, and Oikawa is surprised to find himself coming already, a small orgasm that leaves him wanting more.

Iwaizumi looks up at his face, and he is insufferably smug, but Oikawa has to admit he earned it. He licks the trail of juices running down Oikawa's thigh, and sets him gently on the ground again.

His cock is fully unsheathed now. It's intimidatingly large, almost as big as Oikawa's forearm. The head tapers gently, the base blooms into a slight knot, and ridges decorate it in between. Oikawa is not entirely sure it's a good idea to try and get it inside him. He is absolutely sure that he's going to try.

Iwaizumi nudges him onto his back. He leans up on his elbows and grins, letting his legs sprawl apart. Iwaizumi stares at him for a moment, not entirely sure how to proceed. Seeing him so puzzled would be outright endearing if it weren't accompanied by a mental slideshow of position suggestions, each more lewd than the last.

He ends up with his claws carefully around Oikawa's middle again, lifting his hips off the floor so he can get close enough to line himself up.

Are you ready, he thinks with deliberate clarity. And Oikawa feels ready, feels more than ready. But he's smart enough to remember that more lube would probably be a good idea.

"Hang on," he says. "We should probably lube you up a bit more." Iwaizumi nods and lets go of him. Oikawa stands up, feeling proud that he's only a little weak in the knees, and slips around him to the bedroom.

He considers grabbing a condom, and then remembers that there's no way one would fit. They haven't done it raw before, and he's a bit nervous at the concept, but he's not about to back out now. It briefly crosses his mind to call Suga and ask if dragon semen has any weird properties he should know about, but that would be far too awkward a phone call. He'll probably be fine, he reasons. He can't remember hearing about any other draconian fluids being toxic to humans. That's the sort of thing they would have warned him about, right?

Iwaizumi's tail is twitching with impatience when he gets back to the living room, but he politely attempts not to broadcast the emotion too loudly. He's not really successful but Oikawa appreciates the effort.

He kneels in front of the dragon and squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. It runs down his palm a bit before he reaches out and rubs it onto the impressive phallus before him. Iwaizumi rumbles, his claws dig in slightly to the floor. Oikawa frowns at that, but he can tell he's at least trying not to damage the place.

The ridges feel incredible under his hand. He can't wait to have them inside him.

When he judges Iwaizumi's cock to be sufficiently slick, he smears the rest of the lube on his own crotch and digs three fingers in, scissoring quick and dirty. It's not going to be enough prep, he knows, but it's better than nothing.

He leans back onto the floor, and again, Iwaizumi's claws wrap around him. He reaches down to spread himself open. He can see himself in Iwaizumi's thoughts, flushed cheeks and tousled hair, thighs spread invitingly. The embarrassment comes second to the flattery, and he smiles.

Iwaizumi tries to press into him slowly. He can see the dragon trembling, feel his care clamping down tight on the instinct to just ram in. Oikawa breathes deep and relaxes as best he can. The feeling of the first ridge popping in is satisfying enough to make him shiver.

The stretch is uncomfortable, at first. He can feel a sheen of sweat break out over him. He concentrates on breathing, on the solidity and strength of the claws around his ribs. Iwaizumi huffs at him, concern overriding impatience in his mind.

Only after he gets comfortable enough to loosen his hands from their subconscious fists does he nod and give Iwaizumi the go ahead to keep pressing in. Each ridge on his cock is just slightly wider than the last, pronounced enough to make Oikawa gasp every time. It's just shy of hurting. It's delightful.

Iwaizumi stops when the beginning of his knot is pressed against Oikawa's entrance.

"This is amazing," Oikawa tells him. He nods. His tongue flickers over Oikawa's chest, and Oikawa's breath hitches. His hips twitch upwards.

Iwaizumi pulls out almost as slowly as he pushed in, and the feeling of the ridges sliding out of him is enough to make Oikawa moan and shudder in his grasp. He's a bit faster when he pushes back in. It's almost too intense. Oikawa clutches desperately at the claws around his middle, moaning openly. His toes curl and uncurl.

Iwaizumi keeps up a rhythm, slow enough that Oikawa can still notice each individual ridge of his cock, fast enough not to be frustrating. For Oikawa at least, he can feel the impatience edging in around Iwaizumi's mind. He can feel his eagerness to try pressing the knot in, and honestly he's scared to try. Even without the knot, he feels full and then some.

Eventually impatience gets the best of him, and he picks Oikawa up so even his shoulders are no longer touching the ground, moving Oikawa up and down his length as if he were using him to jerk off. It hadn't occurred to Oikawa that he had a thing for being used until the idea of it makes him whine.

"Iwa-chan," he whimpers. Iwa's claws tighten slightly around him, his pace picks up. Oikawa feels like his mind is going blank, spine tingling with his impending orgasm.

Iwaizumi comes before he does. It's almost burning hot inside Oikawa, and it's enough to tip him over the edge from full to too full, as well as enough to tip him over the edge to coming with a whine.

Iwaizumi's cock slides out of him, hitting his oversensitive walls repeatedly on the way out. He shudders and groans. Come drips out of him onto the hardwood floors.

Iwaizumi sets him back on the floor gently. His legs are weak and he can hear his pulse rushing in his ears. Iwaizumi tries to angle his claws so he can wipe the hair off Oikawa's sweat-damp forehead. Oikawa feels filthy, and he doesn't think he's ever been more satisfied. He spends a moment wondering if he'll ever be able to go back to regular sex.

A couple minutes later, he comes down enough from his afterglow to notice that the thrum of desire in Iwaizumi's thoughts hasn't lessened at all. He swallows thickly and forces himself to sit up.

Iwaizumi is half hard again already, wild eyes staring down at him like he's something to eat. It's at that moment that Oikawa realizes he might be in over his head.

But he's not about to admit defeat.

He crawls back over to Iwaizumi and wraps his hands around his rapidly hardening dick. He strokes it firmly, squeezing slightly when he gets near the knot. Iwaizumi's front claws hover near his shoulders, wanting to grab his hair but not knowing if he can.

Oikawa leans in and wraps his lips around the tip. He can taste himself on it. He closes his eyes and swirls his tongue. Iwaizumi rumbles at him. He figures that means he's doing alright.

He leans down and manages to get the entire head in his mouth, lips stretched tight around it. He sucks hard, moves his hands a bit faster. He can see the knot starting to swell. He wraps his hands around it and tongues at the ridge. It takes him off guard when Iwaizumi comes for the second time. His come is bitter and just a bit spicy, thick against Oikawa's tongue and lips. He swallows what he can and feels it slide down his throat.

He wipes the back of his hand across his face and lies back down. He's still fighting off the post-orgasm drowsiness, but he doesn't want to sleep just yet. For one thing, he can tell that Iwaizumi's still up for another round or two. More importantly, he still hasn't taken that knot.

Now, he knows it's a bad and unrealistic idea. This does not stop it from being possibly the hottest thing he can think of right now. He possibly has a masochism problem.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," he says, letting his tiredness and satisfaction show plainly. "Do you think I could take that big knot of yours?" He can feel the shiver that runs up Iwaizumi's spine almost as if it were his own. So he has his interest.

Iwaizumi is uncertain, though, he can feel that as well.

"We can stop if it doesn't work out," he reasons, having no intention of doing so. If it breaks him, he will have a very awkward trip to Yachi's place, but it will be absolutely worth it.

"Let me try," he says, kneeling up.

Iwaizumi curls downwards to lick at him in the kissing way. Oikawa opens his mouth, going along with it. Iwaizumi licks at the corner of his mouth, then into his mouth. His sharp teeth are parted mere inches from Oikawa's head. He thinks about getting bitten, about bleeding into Iwaizumi's mouth. He's grateful that Iwaizumi isn't the mindreader between them.

He runs his hand down Iwaizumi's canine. Iwaizumi leans back a bit, confused. Oikawa laughs a bit, not quite nervous. He reaches out and touches Iwaizumi's horn again. This touch, Iwaizumi leans into.

His horns, like a lot of him, are smoother than Oikawa would have expected. They're like mother of pearl almost, both in texture and in the subtle way the light hits them. It's beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Oikawa tells him. Iwaizumi fidgets a bit, flustered. Oikawa smiles. "It's true."

Dragonfucker, Iwaizumi thinks at him, as if it's an insult. Oikawa laughs. "That's literally what I've been doing, yeah."

He casts a quick glace downwards. "What I plan on doing for the rest of the night, too."

He shuffles forward a bit so he can touch Iwaizumi's dick. It's heavy in his hand. Iwaizumi runs his claws down Oikawa's back and he takes in a sharp breath.

"Keep doing that," he says. Make me bleed, he bites back from saying. Iwaizumi doesn't like actually hurting him. Oikawa hopes he'll warm up to the idea one of these days.

This time though, he just runs his claws up and down Oikawa's back, lightly enough to barely be painful. It's nice, but mostly it leave Oikawa itching for more.

More such as the magnificent dragon cock in front of him, hard and still a bit slick from earlier. He leans forward to lick it, more on instinct than anything else. Iwaizumi rumbles above him. His claws card through Oikawa's hair, extremely carefully.

Oikawa licks all the way down it and mouths at the knot. Iwaizumi huffs.

Oikawa pulls back, lies back. He reaches for the lube again and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He pushes two fingers into himself, then three. Makes eye contact as he stretches himself out again, though he still feels loose from their last round.

"I'm ready," he says a minute later, staring up at Iwaizumi and making no secret of his lust. He can feel Iwaizumi flushing even if he can't see it, and it's immensely rewarding.

Iwaizumi slides two claws under his lower back and angles his hips upwards. He rubs his dick against Oikawa's folds once, twice. Oikawa whines.

"Please," he rasps out. Iwaizumi, more cooperative than usual, slides it in, slowly slowly. The stretch-burn of it is less intense than last time, far more pleasure than pain. Oikawa whines appreciatively.

The knot bumps against his entrance and for a split second he thinks Iwaizumi is going to push it in all at once, but he doesn't. He pulls out, tortuously slow. And pushes it back in, still slow.

Oikawa writhes beneath him, pushing up towards him on his toes. Iwaizumi huffs in amusement. He thrusts in and out a couple more times. He licks at Oikawa's chest.

"Iwa-chan, I'm ready," Oikawa whines. "Please."

Iwaizumi pulls out almost completely, and then thrusts back in, not quite as slow but not fast either. This time, he doesn't stop. This time, the knot presses insistently at Oikawa's entrance. Stretches him, pushes him to his limits and past them. Oikawa shudders and pants.

And then it's in. Oikawa can't stop an embarrassingly loud noise from leaving his throat. He's never felt more full in his life, he thinks he might be bleeding but he's so wet it's impossible to tell. Iwaizumi is breathing hard above him.

They stay like that, still but for Oikawa's shaking, for what feels like a very long time. Oikawa is aware, vaguely, of the sweat on his forehead and shoulders, the tears at the corners of his eyes. Finally, he nods.

Iwaizumi rolls his hips. Oikawa moans and scrabbles at the floorboards. Iwaizumi goes still again.

"No keep going, please god keep going," Oikawa says all at once.

And Iwaizumi does. Rolls his hips against Oikawa's again and again, picking up speed as he goes. Oikawa moans loudly. He can feel the heat tingling at the base of his spine, feel the ridiculous stretch of it, feel it still swelling ever so subtly inside of him.

He comes before Iwaizumi does, with a scream. His vision whites out for a second. Iwaizumi doesn't stop, speeds up if anything. The stretch goes from a hot extreme to unpleasantly intense as the heat of orgasm fades out of him. Oikawa whines.

"Come on Iwa-chan, come for me," he mutters, jerking his hips weakly against Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi growls at him. Oikawa's eyes go wide.

A moment later, Iwaizumi finally comes, hot and sticky inside him. Oikawa groans at the feeling. They stay connected but still for a brief moment before Iwaizumi slides out and lowers Oikawa's hips back to the floor.

Oikawa pants harshly, feels Iwaizumi's come slowly drip out of him and pool on the floor. He's soaked in sweat and their combined juices, still not sure if he's bleeding or not and too tired to check. He feels thoroughly debauched, and thoroughly exhausted.

"I hope you're not hoping for another round," he says. "Because I think I've died."

Iwaizumi is a bit alarmed at that. "No not really," Oikawa says, smiling. "I swear I'll be fine, I'm just. Wow that was intense."

He isn't watching when Iwaizumi shrugs out of his dragon skin, but he feels the difference in the texture of his thoughts. Feels Iwaizumi's strong arms pick him up. Feels the sure and steady beat of Iwaizumi's breathing as he drifts off in his arms.

\---

When he wakes up the next day, he thinks he is more sore than he's ever been before, which is saying something. He looks up at Iwaizumi's worried expression and grins lazily.

"Quit that you big dolt," he murmurs. "It was worth it."


End file.
